The present invention relates to a textile machine with a control system to control the travel movement of an associated service unit, whereby the service unit is capable of being moved along a guide rail alongside a plurality of processing stations of the textile machine to service and/or control the processing stations.
In a known open-end spinning machine (DE 31 11 627 A1), two different service units can be moved on a guide rail alongside a plurality of identical spinning stations. One of the service units has a travel obstacle signaler for each direction of travel, connected to a travel direction-reversing device. Each time a travel obstacle signaler meets an obstacle, the travel direction-reversing device reverses the travel direction of the service unit. In this process, a bodily “detection by scanning” of obstacles along the traveling path takes place, and the reversal of the direction of travel is initiated independently of the nature of the obstacle.
In another known open-end spinning machine (DE 199 30 644 A1), identical service units can be moved alongside a plurality of spinning stations along a guide rail of the open-end spinning machine. A sensor recording an obstacle on the travel path and initiating the reversal of the direction of travel of the service unit at the occurrence of such obstacles is proposed in this case for each service unit. Thereby a collision of the service units with each other is also avoided.